1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for the assembly of surgical instruments, especially endoscopic or laparoscopic surgical instruments. More particularly, the invention relates to the assembly of a cartridge assembly to a handle assembly.
2. Background of the Related Prior Art
When manufacturing surgical instruments it is often necessary to connect a handle assembly to active elements which assist the surgeon in performing a particular task during a surgical procedure. Examples of these active elements include forceps, retractors, staplers, clip appliers and the like.
Typically, these active elements are either completely enclosed or partially enclosed within a housing (or cartridge). The housing may be relatively short in length and used during conventional invasive surgical procedures or the housing may be elongated and adapted for use during endoscopic or laparoscopic surgical procedures.
In laparoscopic procedures surgery is performed in the interior of the abdomen through a small incision. In endoscopic procedures surgery is performed in any hollow viscus of the body through narrow endoscopic tubes inserted through small entrance wounds in the skin. Laparoscopic and endoscopic procedures generally require that any instrumentation inserted into the body be sealed, i.e., provisions must be made to ensure that gases do not enter or exit the body through the laparoscopic or endoscopic incision as, for example, in surgical procedures in which the surgical region is insufflated.
Heretofore, when manufacturing the above-mentioned surgical instruments, the housing is typically connected to the handle assembly by manually opening or separating a portion of the handle assembly, inserting a portion of the housing into the handle assembly and resealing the handle assembly. As a result of the manual separating and resealing of the handle assembly, the assembly time, costs and defect rate associated with the production of these types of surgical instruments are relatively high.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus which increases the efficiency of the manufacturing process for producing surgical instruments by decreasing the assembly time, defect rate and, ultimately, costs associated with producing the instruments.